Senja
by Profe Fest
Summary: Senja selalu menjadi favorit keduanya, saat merah api dan ungu anggun melebur dalam cakrawala—seolah semesta secara pribadi melukis mereka dalam satu waktu yang indahnya akan abadi dikenang dalam memori./ AU, BL! Untuk #EventGarisMiring dan #FID 8! RnR?


**Title: Senja**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

 **Warning: AU, BL, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan**

 **Didedikasikan untuk #EventGarisMiring dan #FID_8**

 **Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Senja selalu menjadi favorit keduanya. Dirgantara memancarkan merah api serta violet yang apik, meleburkan keduanya hingga pelukis dunia manapun akan mengangkat tangan untuk menandingi mahakarya itu di atas kanvas putih. Terkadang, awannya bukan lagi berwarna putih, melainkan emas yang bercampur dengan oranye cantik. Lihat? Betapa unik cakrawala kala itu. Memang bukan suatu kesalahan memilih senja sebagai waktu terfavorit.

Banyak yang menyenangkan terjadi kala senja. Angin kala sang surya nyaris akan berpulang ke peraduannya itu selalu sejuk, menentramkan penat dan sejenak mampu membuat siapapun tersihir untuk melupakan realitas. Berbeda dengan dersik kala siang yang kadang tetap membawa hawa panas dan angin saat malam yang dinginnya mampu menembus kulit. Senja memang tak bisa ditandingi.

Senja itu unik, apik, serta cantik— _kelewat cantik_ malah. Senja ialah suatu waktu yang memisahkan malam yang keji serta siang yang terik—oh, bukan _pemisah_ , senja ialah waktu yang mempertemukan keduanya.

Mungkin itu juga yang mendorong keduanya menaruh hati pada senja.

Dulu sekali, mereka pernah bertemu di waktu senja. Tentunya bukan pertemuan indah seperti ketika pangeran bertemu Cinderellanya, kalau mau tahu, pertemuan mereka saat itu diwarnai adu mulut—meski hanya satu yang berteriak-teriak protes dan satu lagi hanya mencoba menenangkan dengan nada lembut—yang nyaris berujung kekerasan. Jangan salahkan pemuda pemilik suara yang cukup berlebih itu, pasalnya tak ada yang menyenangkan bagi siapapun yang terpaksa harus menunggu satu jam lamanya di tempat perjanjian sementara yang mengajak berjanji malah lenyap tanpa kabar.

Bukan, itu bukan kencan—atau setidaknya begitulah si pemilik suara berlebih akan menepis habis kata itu jika terlontar dalam godaan yang ditunjukkan padanya.

Senja juga yang pernah membawa mereka ke pertemuan tak terduga. Untuk ini, silahkan salahkan kegiatan klub dan tugas yang menumpuk. Belajar dan menyelesaikan tugas terpaksa dikupas tuntas di sekolah, segalanya baru selesai ketika mentari sudah malu-malu mengintip hari dari arah barat. Lorong sekolah jadi saksi kala manik karamel serta netra ungu lembayun beradu tatap, kala adu argumen terlontar dari bibir kedua pemuda tersebut, hingga akhirnya mereka meninggalkan sekolah dengan berjalan bersisian.

Senja selalu— _selalu_ —melihat bagaimana hubungan keduanya terus tumbuh, bagaimana keduanya perlahan tapi pasti saling mendekat satu sama lain, bagaimana naluri mereka membuat keduanya saling menjaga. Genggaman tangan yang dulu sempat ditepis perlahan mengerat—entah sejak kapan dua lelaki itu saling mengenal dan mengerti dengan cara masing-masing. Yang pasti, senja tak pernah melepas fokusnya pada mereka.

Senja selalu jadi waktu yang tepat untuk mengukir memori manis, merah api selalu menyemangati namun violet tak lupa menasihati agar tetap berhati-hati.

Yang pasti, senja adalah favorit keduanya. Selalu dan selamanya.

.

.

.

"Coba tebak ini hari apa."

"Berisik. Mulutmu itu bisa diam atau tidak, Brengsek?"

"Mammon, mulutmu yang penuh variasi itu tolong sedikit diperhalus."

"Kaupunya masalah dengan itu, _muu_?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi akan jadi masalah kalau ada anak kecil yang dengar, Sayang."

Netra violet memelotot, semburat merah menghiasi pipi. "JANGAN PANGGIL DENGAN—"

Tawa ringan dengan mudah menepis amarah. "Bercanda, Mammon."

Dengus kesal terdengar, diiringi lirikan mata ke arah lain. "Mati sana."

"Kau mengutukku mati tapi menyandarkan kepalamu di bahuku. Apa ini artinya kau bersedia duduk bersisian dengan jasad?"

"Diam, _muu_. Mulut cerewetmu itu pantas dibungkam."

"Bungkam dengan bibirmu itu boleh juga."

Tendangan sadis dilayangkan hingga ringis pelan terdengar dari yang ditendang. "Diam, Mesum brengsek. Baru ditendang saja sudah meringis, dasar lemah."

Tawa ringan berderai. "Hanya bercanda, astaga. Kau serius sekali seperti baru mengenalku saja."

"Aku tak ingat kita pernah saling mengenal, _muu_."

"Ya, ya. Akan kuikuti permainanmu, sesukamu menyebutnya apa." Senyum ramah dilempar tulus, kalau jeli kau bisa melihat rona merah sebagai bonus.

Hening mengudara, dersik memainkan rambut keduanya, damai menyelimuti sebelum kembali dipecah oleh pemuda yang terakhir kali berbicara.

"Mammon, kau tidur?"

Hanya dengkur halus yang menjawab.

Manik karamel sempat mengerjap beberapa kali, lengkung asimetris kembali terbentuk tulus bersamaan dengan helaan napas mahfum. Tangan diangkat, mengelus sayang puncak kepala yang ditumbuhi rambut ungu lembayun sebahu yang halus. Aroma lavender menyeruak memenuhi indera penciuman, sementara hela napas yang teratur menjadi musik tersendiri di indera pendengaran.

"Selamat hari jadi, Mammon." Jeda dibuat selama beberapa sekon sebelum pemuda bermanik karamel mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga pemuda yang tengah meminjam bahunya sebagai bantalan.

"Omong-omong, aku tahu kau belum tidur, Mammon," ucap si pemuda bermanik karamel jahil.

— _DUAK!_

"Ouch. Hei, hati-hati menendang kakiku." Tawa terselip di antara kalimat si pemuda, tahu benar sifat pemuda mungil bermanik violet itu padanya.

Sekali lagi, kalau jeli kau bisa melihat rona merah di antara kedua pipi si pemuda berambut sebahu ungu lembayun.

Dan kembali, senja menjadi saksi keping memori manis lain keduanya.

.

.

.

 **.end.**

.

.

.

 **a/n** : HAI HAIIIIII! Lama banget nggak nyumbang huhu saya kelelep di fandom mata-mata om ganteng sih, anak saya mati di sana jadi yaa ... semacam nggak rela anak saya mati dan menantu saya sakit hati menyesali diri, akhirnya nyemplung dulu ke sana :"))

ETAPI INI BUKAN BERARTI LUPA FM KOK! FM KAN SELALU DI HATI, PERCAYALAH PADAKU :"(( meskipun yaa ini memang bikinnya kebut-kebut sama jam huhu, maafkan untuk segala kekurangan yang ada di fanfiksi ini. Antara mager, kebut-kebutan sama jam, dan wifi di asrama menjadi kendala terberat saya dalam menuntaskan karya ini. Kenapa pakai senja? Karena senja warnanya merah-ungu kayak Kang Fon sama Mammon /YHA /iyain. Btw, waktu kemaren saya tur ke Candi Ijo aduhai Gusti itu senja di sana cakep banget merah-ungunya juga keliatan jelas /YHA.

Btw, tolong doain mid semester nanti saya berhasil lolos dari maut, semoga bisa ngantongin IP cantik di atas 3. Mohon doanya, ya. Soalnya saya juga rada keteteran sama tugas sana-sini hiks orzz /curhat.

Terima kasih bagi yang telah berkunjung! Segala kritik, komentar, saran, fangirlingan, dan lainnya monggo dicurahkan di kotak _review_. Kalian selalu ditunggu untuk penentram hati saya yang pening sama tugas :")) sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
